High Society
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: When Lorelai died when Rory was 14, Rory is sent to live with the Gilmore Grandparents, this is my take on what happens when she starts being brough up in the high society and finds herself liking it.


I don't own Gilmore Girls…. Thought there are a few characters I wouldn't mind owning.

Summary: When Lorelei died when Rory was fourteen, Rory was sent to live with her grandparents and thrown into a world she never would have thought that she could have lived, and the worst part is. She is actually enjoying herself. Rory graduated valedictorian from Chilton Prep Academy, and is now attending Yale University with her best friends from Chilton; Rory is about to join the Life and Death Brigade, (freshmen year).

Character Profiles:

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III

Daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II, and Christopher Hayden

Gilmore Insurance Heiress and Hayden Capitalist Heiress

Logan Huntzberger

Son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger

Huntzberger Publishing Heir

Stephanie Vanderbilt

Daughter of James and Allyson Vanderbilt

Vanderbilt Transportation Heiress

Colin McCrae

Son of Devon and Janice McCrae

McCrae Hotel Fortune

Bastiaan Finley Rockefeller III (Finn)

Son of Bastiaan Finley Rockefeller II and Michelle Rockefeller

Rockefeller Oil Heir

Aquarius Isabella Carnegie

Daughter of Edward Carnegie and Elizabeth Alaster-Carnegie

Carnegie Steel Heiress and Alaster Real Estate Heiress

Connecticut, New Haven, Yale University, Branford College, Freshman Hall

Rory Gilmore walked into her dorm and was extremely pleased. Her grandmother and grandfather on both sides had insisted on making sure that she had the best of the best while in college, they started by joining her two best friends from high school's parents in making sure that they had the best and biggest dorm in the Freshman Hall. And, did their parents ever provide. As she opened the main door she noticed a large living room with a state of the art entertainment system that she was sure came from Bella's parents, a kitchen that was fully stocked that she was sure Paris' parents provided, and of course the dinning room which if she had to guess she would say her grandparents provided. She noticed three doors going off the living room and each had a different color plaque each with silver writing, the one on the left was blue with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden written on it, the one to the right was a green plaque with Paris Jane Gellar, and the last one in the center was black with A. Isabella Alaster Carnegie. Rory laughed softly wondering how long Bella had fought with her parents to make sure it was black and her first name wasn't on it.

"Rory!" Exclaimed Bella as she bounced into the room

"Bella! How are you?" Exclaimed Rory of the three friends Rory and Bella where closest

"Great! Do you know when Paris will be here?" Asked Bella

"I have no idea." Laughed Rory as they ventured into Rory's room

As they entered Rory's room they were greatly impressed. There was a dark wood four post queen size bed in the middle of the room, with a dark wood desk, dresser and night table in the room, a massive closet and her own personal bathroom. The room was decorated in different shades of blue. It was the perfect Rory room, minus her laptop and a small bag of clothes that she had brought in with her everything had been set up the day before.

"Impressive." Came a new voice

"Paris!" Grinned the two best friends as they jumped on the third of their group

"Let me breathe!" Yelled Paris as she pushed her two best friends off her

"Aww Paris your no fun." Sighed Bella

"Ya." Laughed Rory as she dragged Paris over to her room.

Paris' room was set up exactly like Rory's and seeing as the senior Gellars and the senior Gilmores where a lot alike it made sense. The only real difference was it was done in shades of green and she had room for her laptop and for her desktop. She too had a massive closet and her own personal bathroom.

"Well two rooms down. Bella's now?" Asked Paris

"Why not?" Asked Rory as she led the way

Bella's room was the same size as the other girls, however, she had a metal frame for her queen bed, and metal frame desk, dresser and night stand. She also had an entertainment center. Her room was done in different shades of black and silver. She too had a large closet and her own bathroom.

"Nice." Said Paris approvingly

"Of course. You think our parents and grandparents would do other wise?" Asked Rory

"No." Laughed Paris lightly

"Rory! Are you in here?" Called a voice

"Hi grandma." Smiled Rory as she hugged her grandparents

"So hat do you think?" Asked Emily Gilmore

"Its wonderful grandma." Stated Rory with a huge smile

"Ya, you all did a wonderful job Mrs. Gilmore." Added Bella

"Hello Aquarius, how are you darling? Are you parents still around?" Questioned Emily

"Umm no, mother had to get home and father had a meeting in London he had to fly out for." Stated Bella showing her dislike for her first name

Soon Emily left and the girls settled in for their first night in their own place. The next day the girls where up early each demanding their coffee. As the three roommates headed to the coffee stand they had no idea what changes where going to take place in the coming year.

Ok so I know that Rory is out of character but hey she needs to be for my story to work. I am not a Paris fan so she wont be in it a whole lot. Review tell me what you think!

Hugs,

Lady Jillyan Malfoy DuGrey


End file.
